Explosions in Spring
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: I did the 50 sentence challenge, for Gokudera and Haru. It's my first one, so I hope you all like it.


1: Comfort

With a gasp Haru woke up, her eyes wide as she pressed her face into his chest trembling.

2: Kiss

The first time he and Haru kissed he had to admit he expected the kiss to be almost sickeningly sweet, he hadn't expected the small jolts of electric pleasure that passed through him.

3: Soft

Haru had thought his kisses would match his personality, rough and demanding, while demanding he treated her with a tenderness that made her melt.

4: Pain

It pained him to see her always chasing after Tsuna so he always distracted her, always fought with her because the pain ebbed away when he paid attention to her.

5: Potatoes

His face was turning green and his stomach was in knots but when he saw her face so eager, wanting to know he liked her cooking he steeled himself against the taste and placed the spoon in his mouth, any revulsion he'd have felt disappearing at the way her eyes lit up.

6: Rain

Gokudera growled glaring at the baseball idiot as he and Haru made sushi together talking and laughing as if they did this sort of thing all the time. He was desperately fighting against the urge to light dynamite and shove it down his throat.

7: Chocolate

Valentines Day, Gokudera hated this day, all these stupid women forcing their stupid feeling on him but when he saw the simple but nicely decorated box on his desk something in him squashed the urge to simply throw it away. Opening it he snorted as he smiled picking up the little keychain of namehage clipping it onto his backpack.

8: Happiness

It was a shallow type of happiness when Tsuna named him his right-hand man. It made him happy but he didn't feel true satisfaction.

9: Telephone

Haru was staring at her phone, the mission should have been done days ago…but she hadn't gotten a call, no call was better that that phone ringing, telling her he was dead.

10: Ears

Haru's ears were impossibly sensitive, to loud noises and to Gokudera's touches. He loved making her melt under his ministrations as they watched a movie or simply sat in the dark whispering secrets to each other.

11: Name

A person's name meant a lot about them, Gokudera thought about it as he watched Haru splashing Kyoko on the beach, her name fit her so well. Spring a new beginning something he was forever thankful of getting with her.

12: Sensual

Haru shivered as his voice flowed softly into her ear, whenever he spoke Italian to her it made her stomach knot up, and made her a little dazed with pleasure.

13: Death

Gokudera pushed himself harder and harder because he had a reason to get home, he would not die here. Though he was exhausted he only had to think of her smile, she was the reason he wouldn't die here, he would get back to her.

14: Sex

Haru was blushing as she listened to her mother giver the birds and the bees talk, her ears burning red and eyes wide in mortification, all because her mother had seen her and Gokudera kissing on the porch.

15: Touch

Haru's touch had at one time infuriated him, now it pleased him to have her smaller hand in his, to know that in the end he had her.

16: Weakness

For the longest time Gokudera had thought love was weakness, that it was something that would destroy his famiglia, after all he'd lost his mother because of it. But, looking at Haru sleeping next to him on the couch wrapped up with him he didn't mind admitting to himself he was wrong.

17: Tears

Despite knowing why she was crying Gokudera couldn't help but let a "Stupid woman" escape him as she clung to him, listening to the piano as the star-crossed lovers on stage died.

18: Speed

Gokudera was fast, but even he was in awe whenever Haru learned of a new cake shop opening. She was as quick as lightening then.

19: Wind

The wind ruffled Haru's hair making her shiver, feeling a weight settle on her shoulders and arms wrap around her waist she smiled breathing in a scent of mint and cigarette smoke.

20: Freedom

Haru screamed and screamed out all of her pain and frustration pushing herself and ignoring the tears as they spilt finally collapsing but thanking Gokudera for helping her release all of her pain.

21: Life

Life was like her name, Haru, Spring something fresh and warm that was new and every time she smiled at him, he felt like she as breathing life into him.

22: Jealousy

Haru felt the jealousy burning in her as she watched Gokudera speaking with a pretty woman escorting her around the Vongola mansion.

23: Hands

Gokudera had snarled at Haru the first time she had taken his hand because she was scared, but now he loved feeling her grip his hand for whatever reason.

24: Taste

The taste of Haru's lips was something that Gokudera thought might make him sick, but she was sweet not as sweet as cake but a subtle sweetness to her. Haru thought Gokudera's lips would taste like his cigarettes but he tasted mostly minty with only the faintest hint of tobacco and she found she was growing to like it more and more with every kiss.

25: Devotion

From the time Haru had first met Gokudera he was devoted to Tsuna, to being his right hand man, to protecting him and though Haru didn't know it she knew now that, that level of devotion was something that drew her into him.

26: Forever

Haru was so thoroughly Gokudera's that the only way he could make it more official was to propose to her and make it so everyone would know it was for forever.

27: Blood

It was Halloween and Haru was laughing as Gokudera pressed his face to her neck, he was dressed as a vampire and she was his vampire bride both of them teasing each other.

28: Sickness

As Haru and Gokudera slipped their rings on the others hands they swore to love each other in sickness and in health.

29: Melody

Haru smiled rubbing her swollen belly as she and their tiny unborn baby let the melody her husband was playing sweep them along to a peaceful place.

30: Star

When Haru was a child she used to wish upon a star for a Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet, but apparently the star knew best because she had found true love with a chain smoking, bomb throwing right hand man.

31: Home

Home is where the heart is, and Gokudera realized a little too late that he often pipctured that stupid woman when he thought of that word.

32: Confusion

The first time Gokudera kissed her, Haru had been confused and more than a little skeptical, the second time though Haru was more than eager to return it.

33: Fear

Fear was when Gokudera saw the pictures of Haru beaten and bloody, all because she was associated with the famiglia.

34: Lightning/Thunder

He was a storm guardian, but as he laid waste to the famiglia that had dared to touch HER lightning seemed to travel along his body violently.

35: Bonds

The bonds of famiglia were strong, something Reborn worked hard for, but the bonds between Gokudera and Haru were ten times more indestructible.

36: Market

The Italian market place was lively and busy as Haru walked around buying things to make a private dinner just for herself and Hayato when he came home from his meeting.

37: Technology

Haru was a whiz with numbers, it only made sense considering the fact that her father was a math professor, so it shouldn't have surprised Gokudera when Haru became the Vongola's go to person for computers.

38: Gift

Neither Hayato nor haru knew what to get the other, it was their first Christmas together as a couple so they agreed to make their presents, so Haru made Gokudera a Christmas cake, and Hayato recorded a medley of piano songs that he thought best described her,

39: Smile

Haru worked so hard to get Gokudera to smile for her, yet all it took was for her to call him Hayato.

40: Innocence

For the longest time Gokudera had managed to keep Haru on the thin line between mafia and civilian yet when he walked into their apartment and he saw the state it was in and found Haru trembling in the corner staring at the dead body he knew that she was innocent no more.

41: Completion

Haru smiled as she held up the object she had spent days on, the baby blanket was so warm with the included soft and wooly underside to it so the baby wouldn't cry at night.

42: Clouds

Hayato sighed as he let Haru chatter in his ears, lying on their backs and staring at the sky, their fingers intertwined above them as they cloud watched.

43: Sky

The day Hayato and Haru married the sky matched Tsuna's face bright and shining as his right hand man and the girl he loved as a sister were joined in holy matrimony.

44: Heaven

Some days Haru acted as if the shooting had never happened, moving as if she was still as innocent as ever.

45: Hell

Others, Haru practically locked herself in their rooms, staring at her hands wiping them on the blankets as if she could see the blood on them.

46: Sun

To Hayato, Haru was the sun giving him warmth and hope, making him feel so happy and content.

47: Moon

To Haru, Hayato was like the moon cool and aloof at times, but looking at him brought her such peace and made her feel like everything was alright in the world.

48: Waves

The waves of the beach lapped at their feet as they walked along the shore, Haru still in her wedding dress and Hayato still in his tux as they walked the tide lapping over both of their bare feet.

49: Hair

Her hair was short, that had taken a while for Hayato to adjust to, she had said it wasn't permanent but it was necessary after getting the gum out of her hair.

50: Supernova

Everyone had thought if Hayato and Haru ever got together it would be a huge disaster, and it was a Supernova but it was a pleasant one.


End file.
